Tara Strong
Tara Lyn Strong (née Charendoff; born February 12, 1973) is a Canadian actress, singer and voice actress. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2006-2008) - Actress Azula (ep57), Governor's Wife (ep23), Additional Voices *Ben 10 (2005-2008) - Ben Tennyson, Upgrade, Benwolf (ep31), Buzzshock (ep46), Cheerleader (ep40), Computer Voice (ep21), Doll (ep30), Edith (ep22), Elderly Woman (ep10), Female Guard (ep30), Female Thug (ep8), Gwendolyn Tennyson, Kenny Tennyson (ep46), Kid (ep33), Little Kid (ep45), Lucy Mann (ep43), Mrs. Fang (ep45), Old Lady (ep11), Policewoman (ep3), Volunteer#2 (ep28), Waitress (ep10), Woman (ep6), Woman (ep33), Young Boy (ep2) *Codename: Kids Next Door (2003-2007) - Girl (ep12), Japanese KND Girl (ep25), Juliet (ep33), Katie (ep29), Many Girls (ep6), Mushi Sanban, Numbuh 93 (ep23), Princess (ep17), Rainbow Monkey (ep33), Rainbow Monkey#1 (ep17), Rainbow Monkey Girl#3 (ep36), Sister (ep25), Stewardess (ep25), Willard (ep19), Additional Voices *Green Lantern: The Animated Series (2012) - Iolande *Guardians of the Galaxy (2015) - Irani Rael (ep4), Lucy (ep4), Nova Prime (ep7) *Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. (2015) - Betts (ep48) *Megas XLR (2004) - Comet (ep14), Pulsar (ep14) *Samurai Jack (2002-2003) - Boy (ep40), Girl#1 (ep24), Lady#2 (ep24), Little Girl (ep24), Mother (ep40), Queen (ep47), Siren#3, Verbina (ep47) *The New Batman Adventures (1997-1998) - Batgirl/'Barbara Gordon' *The Powerpuff Girls (1998-2005) - Bubbles, Activist#2 (ep57), Baby (ep4), Baby (ep67), Baby Lady (ep74), Baby Monkey (ep57), Beatrice (ep69), Blondie (ep65), Boy (ep18), Boy#3 (ep22), Boy crying (ep43), Cat Monster (ep5), Cooking Lady (ep10), Crowd Member#4 (ep68), Girl (ep64), Girl (ep65), Girl (ep71), Girl (ep75), Girl (ep77), Girl#1 (ep71), Girl#2 (ep55), Girl#2 (ep56), Girl Scout (ep64), Happy Flower, Jennifer (ep8), Julie Bean, Kid (ep14), Kid (ep16), Kid#1 (ep4), Kid#1 (ep13), Lady#2 (ep16), Little Girl (ep63), Little Girl#1 (ep26), Maria Guadalupe O'Flanagan (ep44), Maria Santiago, Mother (ep67), Old Lady (ep58), Operator (ep35), Puppy (ep65), Reporter (ep2), Sally, Schoolgirl (ep30), Schoolgirl Grubber (ep29), Singer#3 (ep32), Talia (ep69), Teacher (ep3), TV Announcer#2 (ep20), Woman (ep2), Woman (ep6), Woman (ep7), Woman (ep11), Woman (ep50), Woman (eps52-54), Woman (ep77), Woman#1 (ep10), Woman#1 (ep63), Woman#2 (ep40), Woman#2 (ep68), Woman Neighbor (ep1), Women (ep70) *Transformers: Animated (2007-2009) - Sari Sumdac, Boy (ep1), Boy (ep8), Daniel (ep13), Fan#1 (ep3), Female Starscream, Gary, Maternal Mother (ep37), Mother (ep13), Press Secretary, Reception Bot, Red Alert (ep30), Slo-Mo (ep24), Strika, Teletran-1, Wife (ep20) *Ultimate Spider-Man (2012-2015) - Mary Jane Watson, Cute Girl (ep4), Excited Girl#1 (ep21), Girl (ep10), Girl#2 (ep8), Newscaster (ep8), Sandy (ep17), Thundra, Woman (ep10), Woman (ep40), Workout Instructor (ep35) *Wolverine and the X-Men (2009) - Dust/Sooraya Qadir (ep10), Firestar/Angelica Jones (ep9), Laura Kinney/X-23, Marrow/Sarah, Stepford Cuckoos (ep26) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas (2006) - Pricilla Pig, House Mother *Bratz: Genie Magic (2006) - Katia *Disney's Tarzan & Jane (2002) - Hazel *Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare (2010) - Trudy *Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon (2013) - Austin, Princess Garogflotach *Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright (2013) - Donna, News Anchor *Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island (1998) - Lena Dupree *The Hunchback of Notre Dame II (2002) - Additional Voices *The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning (2008) - Princess Adella, Princess Andrina, Additional Voices *The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea (2000) - Melody *The Powerpuff Girls: Twas the Fight Before Christmas (2003) - Bubbles, Nanny *Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring (2002) - Nibbles 'Movies' *The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2002) - Bubbles 'Shorts' *Batman: Strange Days (2014) - Woman *Justice League: Gods and Monsters Chronicles (2015) - Brainiac (ep2), Harlequin (ep1) *Transformers: Animated - Boy (ep8), Sari Sumdac 'TV Specials' *Disney's Leroy & Stitch (2006) - Alien College Girl, Angel (Experiment 624) *The Powerpuff Girls Rule!!! (2009) - Bubbles, Alarm System *Wubbzy's Big Movie (2008) - Ball Kid 2, Jumping Kid 1, Jumping Kid 2, Swinging Kid 1 Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Spirited Away (2002) - Boh (Baby) Video Games 'Video Games' *Batman: Arkham City (2011) - Harley Quinn/'Dr. Harleen Quinzel' *Batman: Vengeance (2001) - Batgirl/Barbara Gordon *Ben 10: Omniverse (2012) - Ben Tennyson (10 Year Old), Pakmar *Ben 10: Protector of Earth (2007) - Ben Tennyson *Bratz: Forever Diamondz (2006) - Female Shopkeeper, Katia *Champions: Return to Arms (2005) - Additional Voices *Champions of Norrath: Realms of EverQuest (2004) - Additional Voices *Disney Infinity 2.0 (2014) - Black Cat/Felicia Hardy *Fat Princess (2009) - Fat Princess *Lego Marvel Avengers (2016) - Additional Voices *Lego Marvel Super Heroes (2013) - Additional Voices *Ratchet & Clank Future: Quest for Booty (2008) - Talwyn *Star Trek: Starfleet Command: Orion Pirates (2001) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Holiday, Risha, Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Galactic Starfighter (2013) - Risha *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Galactic Strongholds (2014) - Risha *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Rise of the Hutt Cartel (2013) - Daskarta *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Shadow of Revan (2014) - Risha *The Powerpuff Girls: Chemical X-Traction (2001) - Bubbles *The Powerpuff Girls: Relish Rampage (2002) - Bubbles 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Kingdom of Paradise (2005) - Jok Xiu *Onimusha: Dawn of Dreams (2006) - Additional Voices *Orphen: Scion of Sorcery (2000) - Mar *Tales of Symphonia (2004) - Presea Combatir, Corrine Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (57) *Years active on this wiki: 1997-2016. Category:Canadian Voice Actors